So You Think I'm Innocent
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: Sasuke bets that Sakura won't do anything "outside of her shell". But what if she does? Warning: Sasuke bashing and LEMON. This is now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first lemon here on ! Enjoy you hentais! Haha!**

**Notes:**

'_**Blah blah!'**_** is Inner Sakura**

'_Blah blah!'_ **is thoughts**

**~*~**

"Heh. Sakura, you couldn't come into this school in a revealing outfit even if you were paid a million dollars," Sasuke betted.

Huffing, Sakura glared icily at Sasuke. "And if I do? What are you going to do then?"

Laughing, Sasuke replied coolly, "Well, I would then see if your body was worth fucking. Hahaha!"

Growling, Sakura stood up from the lunch table, turned on her heel and left the lunchroom confidently.

Sneering, Sasuke snickered aloud, "Do you really think she would do that? ANYBODY THINK HARUNO SAKURA WILL COME TO SCHOOL IN A REVEALING OUTFIT?!"

The whole school started to shout out bets.

"Sasuke, come on. This is childish. Can't you be nice to Sakura at least once in your damned lifetime?" Naruto stated harshly.

"What? She won't do it. Sakura is too much a goody two shoes who has no sex life," Sasuke declared.

"Little brother, why have you started an upraise in the school? About your friend, non the less. This is very unacceptable. I'm disappointed," Itachi walked up.

Glaring at his brother, Sasuke demanded, "What do you want? And why the hell do you care about Sakura anyway? She means nothing."

Shaking his head side to side, Itachi walked off murmuring, "You will be surprised Sasuke at the things you don't know…"

…**The Next Day At School…**

Naruto and Sasuke hung out at the front of the school waiting for Sakura. Like they always did.

"So…. Fifty bucks says Sakura didn't do it. I say she chickened out," Sasuke started.

"Sasuke-teme. Shut the hell up. I'm not going to bet on Sakura. What she does sexually, is none of my business!" Naruto hissed.

"Psht. You're no fun Naruto," Sasuke jabbed.

"Will you just fucking drop it already?!" Naruto growled dangerously. His eyes narrowing in anger.

"Whatever."

They waited for a couple of more minutes until they saw Itachi's car pull up into the parking lot. Watching, they saw him exit smoothly and then proceeded to walk to the passenger side of the car. Cocking his head, Sasuke started to walk towards Itachi's car. Smirking, Naruto whipped out a camera in a ninja-like way. Walking behind Sasuke slowly. Then the unthinkable happened. Itachi opened the door, and out came a very, very hot woman. She had legs to kill for, toned and her dainty feet modeling four-inch red stilettos. Roaming his eyes further up, a red and black pleated mini-skirt barely covered her crotch area. Her nicely toned abs was showing along with a half-tank top covering the rest of her torso.

"Ehem! If you're quite done ogling my body Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you would move out of Itachi's and my way," a familiar voice broke Sasuke out of his daze.

'Wait… That voice sounds like…!' Eyes widened, Sasuke's mouth stood agape.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Sakura huffed. "Well, are you going to move out of our way, or am I going to have to make you?"

"S-SAKURA???? WHAT THE-? Why are you with… Itachi?!"

"Uhm… I don't know. I mean, we have been _dating_ for the past _year and a half_. It couldn't have been the fact that he was the _only guy_ that actually _took interest_ in me, _for me_." Crossing her arms, Sakura tapped her heeled foot impatiently. "Now, you either move on your own, or I'm going to kick your fugly ass with my hot stilettos. What's it going to be? Oh, and you owe my money, by the way." Saying the last part, Sakura held up her right hand while her left hand found itself on her hip.

However, Sasuke was frozen in his spot. He couldn't believe it… Sakura, Haruno Sakura was dating his brother… for over a year and… Her body was fucking hot! "B-but, how? How and when did you find the time to date, Itachi?" Sasuke choked up on the last part.

Huffing, Sakura was on her end here. 'Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm not the little innocent girl that he doesn't know anymore?' Sakura thought angrily.

'_**Cause he's a fucking pansy! That's why!'**_ Inner Sakura cackled.

Itachi, standing quiet and still for the past five minutes, finally stepped up. "Sasuke, I do believe you owe my girlfriend something? And please, do stop gaping like a fish. It's very unlike you."

Seeing red, Sasuke went to punch Itachi, but was stopped when a well-manicured hand caught his easily. Looking down onto the female, Sasuke growled out, "What the hell?! Let me go Sakura!" Then feeling an ominous aura surround her, he started to regret saying those words.

Looking up, Sasuke first noticed that Sakura's eyes had a very evil/seductive look. Her emerald orbs stared heatedly into his. Staring into the depths of his soul… and mind. The second thing he noticed, was that the hand that was holding his punch back, was starting to get crushed.

"Tsk. Sasuke, you've underestimated me… In more ways than you can imagine. And that was your major mistake." Sakura's voice was hard, cold, and sultry. "**Mistake one**: You thought I was the little, innocent, naïve girl that I was way back then." Squeezing his hand harder, a pop was heard, but Sakura didn't let go. "**Mistake two**: You thought that I was single, alone and had a non-existent love-life." Wincing, Sasuke started to lose feeling in his hand. "Lastly, **mistake three**: You pissed me off by trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school. And let me be the first to tell you that, no-one, every does that!" With the last statement, she broke his hand (more like shattered) and then punched him in the face.

Falling to the ground, Sasuke wheezed trying to suck in air. Shaking, he realized that he couldn't feel his face, or his hand. "D-dam-damn it!" he tried to say, but it came out in a pathetic gurgle.

Laughing a satisfied laugh, Sakura stepped over Sasuke holding Itachi's hand. "Did you get all of that on camera Naruto?" Came Sakura's giggling voice.

"Yeah, you better believe I did! It was freakin' funny as hell!" Naruto said, laughing as well.

'Di-did they p-PLAN THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Thanks Naruto. Well, Itachi and I have plans, so I'll see you two later. Oh! And get that money for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing Sakura. Well, I better get the bastard to the nurses office."

Laying pitifully in the parking lot, Sasuke felt his body getting hoisted up and dragged off.

'Damn them… I'll get them back for this… ugh…' That was the last thought of Sasuke Uchiha before he lost consciousness.

**~*~**

…**With Itachi and Sakura at the Uchiha Mansion… (Well… In Itachi's room…)**

Up against Itachi's bedroom door, Sakura locked it with a sure 'click'. Turning to find her boyfriend on his bed in a thinking pose.

"Itachi… What are you thinking about?" Sakura whispered while walking up to him. Settling down onto her knees in front of him, Sakura ran her hands up his thighs and onto his shoulders. "Itachi?" Suddenly she was on the bed underneath Itachi. Looking up, she saw his deep eyes look into her own.

"You are no longer permitted to wear such," looking her up and down his eyes hardened, "attire outside of this room. **Ever**. Understand?"

Smiling lovingly, Sakura could only tangle her hands into Itachi's hair and pull him down for a long, passionate kiss. "Only for you, Itachi. Only for you."

Smirking that damned Uchiha smirk, Itachi started to kiss his way down her body. First on her lips, then behind her ear, then on the hollow of her neck and moved lower and lower. Tugging at her shirt upwards, Sakura sat up and pulled the piece of article off only to have her breasts attacked (she wasn't wearing a bra… 0.0). Gasping at the sudden attention to her torso, Sakura instinctively pulled Itachi closer.

Pulling away from her chest, Itachi seductively whispered in her ear, "You like that don't you Sakura? You like the feeling of my mouth on your body. Your hot, hot body."

Groaning, Sakura's lust-filled eyes met his and she tackled him. "You are not going to tease me like this. Or else Little Itachi isn't going to find my warmth for a while. Got it?" she hissed. Then she practically ripped his shirt off licking his skin, touching her tongue to what ever she could.

Then being pushed back onto her back, Sakura was brought into a hot make out session. Moaning in his mouth, Sakura felt a hand go under her skirt and push her thong aside, then two fingers in her core. "Oh yeah… A" Squealing, Sakura pulled away from the kiss only feeling two fingers thrust in and out of her core. "I-Itachi. Please…. P-please don't do this to me…" she whined.

Stopping his thrusting, Itachi replied innocently, "Do what? What do you want me to do, Sakura? Tell me what you want…"

"Damn it! Just fuck me already! I want you inside of me, thrusting hard and slow, and hard and fast! I want you to fuck me now!" Sakura practically wailed.

Chuckling, Itachi only purred, "Your wish is my command."

Taking off his pants and boxers, he placed his tip at her entrance. "So you want me to place myself into your core? Your tight, pulsing core?"

"YES!"

Then he entered her with a hiss, feeling her pulsate around his cock. They both moaned, loving the feel of skin on skin. Rocking back and forth, the two kept going and going. Never stopped touching one another, wanted to never have the love they share end. They did it like it was their last day together. Then finally, they climaxed, their bodies going into frenzy.

Panting, the two held onto each other. Smiling, Sakura pulled Itachi into a short, yet loving kiss. "I love you, you know."

Smiling one of his rare smiles, Itachi replied, "And I love you. However, at the moment, I'm loving your body more. Ready for round two?"

Smirking, Sakura flipped their positions and cockily said, "Ha! The real question is, can you?"

**~*~**

**There's another one-shot! Hope you enjoyed! Reply and tell me if you want me to make this a two-shot! R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! You requested, I responded. Here's the sequel to "So You Think I'm Innocent". More Sasuke bashing? Maybe a lemon…? I know you want to find out, so go on ahead and enjoy! :D**

**Notes:**

'_**Blah blah!'**_** is Inner Sakura**

'_Blah blah!'_ **is thoughts**

**~*~**

_**A week after the whole Sakura and Sasuke incident…**_

**With Sasugay, I mean Sasuke…**

Standing in a corner of Sasuke's room, Naruto watched his idiot best-friend sleep with bandages covering his face and a cast on his left arm. _'Tch. Serves the idiot right for making fun of Sakura… Especially in front of the whole school too…'_ Looking around, Naruto found himself looking at a journal that was pathetically hidden under Sasuke's bed. _'Eh? What's this teme…?'_ Bending over and pulling the journal out and giving a closer look, Naruto blanched. _'Th-This is Sakura's DIARY!!! Why the hell would teme have it?'_

"Nnnngnnn…" came a groan from the idiot in the bed.

Jumping slightly, Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke as Sasuke started to sit up and look up at himself.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke weakly asked. Then he saw Naruto holding a journal… Well, Sakura's diary… _'Wait…. wasn't that underneath my….'_ Eyes widening, Sasuke quickly looked underneath his bed only to see that nothing was there. "Naruto… What are you doing with that journal?"

Naruto, looking back and forth between the diary and Sasuke, Naruto decided to hightail out of the room.

"NARUTO!!!!"

**~*~**

**With Sakura, Itachi and Mikoto…**

"… And that's how you make Sakura Oden!" Sakura cheerfully explained to Mikoto.

"Oh wow Sakura! You've made such a wonderful dinner for tonight!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Eh… Well, it was nothing really…" Sakura bashfully muttered.

Wrapping an arm around Sakura, Itachi pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Sakura could only giggle at Itachi's behavior. _'Well, he sure doesn't get embarrassed about kissing or hugging me in front of his mom, or family for that matter.'_

'_**Which is totally a good thing!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

'_Why's that?'_

'_**Because other people will know that you are TAKEN! WHOOT!'**_

Mikoto watched as Itachi pull Sakura to his chest and how he hugged her like no tomorrow. She was proud of Itachi. _'Sigh… I wonder when Sasuke will find a girl too?'_

The peaceful and loving nature of the kitchen was shattered when Naruto rushed through the kitchen door and dove underneath the table.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke's bellowing reached the three… err… four in the kitchen. Then Sasuke was in the kitchen, in his boxers, but then paused to see his mother, Itachi and Sakura in the kitchen.

Suddenly Sasuke found his face heating up but then remembered what Sakura and Itachi did to him last week. Lifting his good arm, Sasuke pointed angrily at them and yelled, "_**You TWO!!!**_ You're both dead!" About the pounce, Sasuke was stopped, however, this time by his mother.

"Sasuke _**Uchiha**_! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Mikoto growled out angrily at her son.

"Yes… Please tell us what you're doing, _little __**brother**_," Itachi questioned.

"But please get decent first… I don't think Mikoto is enjoying her son's lack-of-clothing," Sakura ordered.

Hissing, Sasuke stood down from his stance. "Excuse me…." Sasuke practically snarled at Sakura.

Dropping her jaw, Sakura gaped at Sasuke's retreating back.

'_**Did he just do what I think he did?'**_ Inner screeched.

Still shocked from Sasuke's rude behavior, Sakura continued to gape.

"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"I apologize on Sasuke's behalf Sakura," Mikoto sympathetically patted the girl's back.

Looking down, Sakura's bangs hid her face and then her back went rigidly straight. "That _**asshole**_! Just who the hell does he think he is?! Didn't he learn his lesson last week?!" Sakura grounded out.

"Last week? What happened last week?" Mikoto asked. Looking to Itachi for answers, Mikoto directed the question to her eldest son. "Itachi, what is Sakura talking about?"

"She's talking about how she handed Sasuke's ass to him last week!" Naruto piped up from his hiding place.

Mikoto, finally putting two and two together, gaped at Sakura. "You were the one who sent Sasuke into intensive care last week?"

Standing in front of Sakura, Itachi answered, "Yes, merely because Sasuke questioned her sex-life in front of the entire school. She proved him wrong, obviously."

"He did that?"

"Yeah, not only that, I just found out that he had Sakura's diary!" Naruto gave his two cents.

The whole conversation came to a screeching halt.

"He had my _**DIARY**_?!?!" Sakura shouted. Looking up, her face showed one of indifference, but her body was as rigid as a bored. Curling her fists up into balls, Sakura marched out of Itachi's embrace, snatched the diary out of Naruto's hands and out of the kitchen. Her stomping was heard throughout the house, and the footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

Itachi glared at Naruto, but Naruto only grinned his fox-like smile. "Hey, Sasuke needs to learn his lesson. Again."

"What's Sakura going to do to him?" Mikoto asked, scared for her youngest son's life. Clutching onto the front of Itachi's shirt, Mikoto shook him a little before repeating the question.

"Depending on how pissed off she is, she might only place him into a temporary coma or permanent one or she may just kill him." Sighing, Itachi rubbed his eyes before making his mother release his shirt. "I'll try to reason with her. But with her in this type of mood, she can almost wipe the floor with me, mother." Then Itachi walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Sasuke's room

**~*~**

**In Sasuke's room again… :O**

Sasuke just pulled up his pants and started to button up his shirt when he heard his door open. Leaning backwards, Sasuke tried to make out who was behind the door but then froze up. Sakura was standing there, with the scariest look he has ever seen. Not even his mother got that scary. Clearing his throat, Sasuke asked calmly, "This is a surprise Sakura. Is there something I can do for you?"

Laughing coldly, Sakura pulled her diary in front of her and waved it slowly. "Tell me Sasuke. When and where do you get my _diary_? And of all the things you had to get, why this?"

Feeling a chill go down his spine, Sasuke replied weakly, "Now Sakura… I can explain…!"

**CRACK**

Flying into the wall, Sasuke was winded. Looking up pathetically at Sakura, Sasuke whimpered.

"Oh, so you think you can be rude to me and then try to take it back? I don't think so pretty boy." Stalking towards Sasuke, Sakura picked him up effortlessly and shoved her diary into his face. "Tell me Sasuke. Did you enjoy reading what I wrote in here? Huh? Did you?" Without waiting for an answer, Sakura hit Sasuke across the face with the diary.

Falling to his floor, Sasuke coughed up some blood. _'When did Sakura get so violent? And strong too?'_ He thought angrily.

'_**Hahaha! Take that you mother fucker!'**_ Inner Sakura whooped.

'_Heh. I agree with you inner.'_ But little did she know that Sasuke pulled out a gun from under his bed. (He hides a lot of things down there, huh?) All of a sudden, a gun was aligned to her forehead. She nearly stopped breathing. Nearly being the keyword here. Smirking, Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye and asked, "Tell me. What do you think you will accomplish by killing me Sasuke? I mean, you'll be thrown into jail, you'd be hated for the rest of your life, and you'll most likely hate me more for putting you through shit that's your own fault. So tell me, what will you gain out of my death?"

Not wavering the gun, Sasuke smirked back, replying, "What more do I need to do then kill the girl that doesn't want to be with me, but my brother? Who humiliated me in front of the whole school, who didn't love me anymore? If I can't have you, then no one will!" Cocking the gun, Sasuke pressed the gun harder onto her forehead.

Wincing, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know, you sure have a funny way of doing things… For someone you like so much, you sure make a point to humiliate me first… Then you get all cliché too… Heh. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. If you shoot me now, you will regret it. Deeply." Then Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes again, but with a serene expression.

Faulting a slight bit, was all Itachi needed to tackle Sasuke, get the gun away and unload the gun by taking the cartridge out. "What do you think you're doing Sasuke?! You were going to kill her!"

Yet Sasuke could only lie on the ground staring at nothing.

"Itachi…"

Itachi turned but was soon engulfed into Sakura's arms. His head was right underneath her chin and her arms around his head. Feeling her shake, Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura, I'm-"

"I thought that… I wasn't going to see you again… A-and I… I-!" However, Sakura could only burst into tears from the fear she felt.

"Shhh… It's alright Sakura…"

"Itachi what's- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE????" Mikoto screeched.

"Mother, please calm down… I'm afraid Sasuke is going to have to go to a mental institute. He almost shot Sakura in the head," Itachi explained.

"I-I see… Well, you get Sakura home or somewhere other than here and come back when she's better. I'll explain to her family after I get Sasuke taken care of."

Nodding his head, Itachi broke from Sakura's embrace to pick her up bridal style and carry her out of the house.

**~*~**

**In Itachi's car…**

Itachi drove in silence, seeing that Sakura was asleep. Looking away from the road, Itachi started to assess Sakura. Tears were still flowing from her already closed eyes, but she made no sound. Frowning slightly, Itachi looked back to the road. Finally pulling up to Sakura's favorite sweet restaurant, Itachi unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Walking to Sakura's side, he unbuckled her as well and started to shake her softly. "Sakura, wake up. Hey, Sakura…"

"Hm… What?" Sakura's eyes opened to look up hazily at Itachi.

It was when Sakura woke up Itachi took the time to enjoy the vision Sakura gave him. Her eyes gave off the glazed look, but her eyes were large and doe-like, so her face gave off the impression of a child.

"Hey, I thought I'd take you somewhere… well, sweet." Itachi smiled and held his hand out for her to take.

Still half-asleep, Sakura placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. But Sakura swayed a little, eventually falling onto Itachi's chest. Finally blinking the last of her sleepiness away, Sakura blushed and pulled back a little.

"Why are you blushing, blossom? I've seen you nude many times, and you've never blushed then." Not giving her a chance to retort, Itachi leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "You up for something sweet?"

Face aflame, Sakura pulled back and started to say that she wasn't hungry for anything, but her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly.

"Sakura, I've never known so many shades of red till' I met you," Itachi chuckled.

Pulling away in a huff, Sakura lightly slapped Itachi's shoulder and sauntered off towards the restaurant. Looking back, she gave him a cute pout. "Well, are you going to help fill my tummy up or not?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Itachi shut the car door and walked up to her and walked her into the restaurant.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Oh gosh! That was really good!" Sakura giggled.

Walking behind Sakura, Itachi had his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal."

Turning on her heel, Sakura glomped Itachi and before he could say a word, leaned up to give him a 'Thank You' kiss. Pulling away as quickly as she went up to him, Sakura started to run to the car. "Loser gets bottom!"

Gaping at his girlfriend, Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's last choice of words. _'Bottom, eh?'_ Being on the track team always did have its benefits for Itachi. One of those benefits was being faster than Sakura. Beating her to the car by just seconds, Itachi pulled her into a playful hug. "So what's this about being on bottom?"

Giggling, Sakura looked up at Itachi and gave a thoughtful look. "Hm… I don't know. I seem to have forgotten…" Suddenly, Sakura pushed away from Itachi with car keys in hand. "Oh yes… Now I remember… Loser gets to be on the bottom of the winner during a round of hot passionate love making!" Sakura brought the keys up to her eyes then smirked sinisterly.

"Just what do you think you're going to do with those…?"

Not answering Itachi verbally, Sakura lowered the keys into her shirt and into her bra. After that, she walked up to Itachi with a strut and said in a sultry voice, "_Itachi_… _can I_ get a _ride_ from you please…?" Taking a finger, she ran it down his chest only to run her hand back up it.

Gulping inaudibly, Itachi recovered quickly and smirked. Grasping the hand that was running up and down his chest, Itachi placed his lips next to her ear and purred, "_Of course _you can… What _type_ of man do you take me for?"

Smiling brightly, Sakura replied, "Well, I take you for a kind, loving, giving man."

Pulling Sakura into a tight hug, Itachi's hand found its way up her shirt and into her bra. Claiming his keys back, he gave her breast a tight squeeze before retreating back to his side. "Well my dear, let's get into the car so you may have your _ride_…"

Unlocking the car door, Itachi grinned at Sakura mischievously and pushed her inside.

"Oh… So you want to start this one rough, eh?" Sakura licked her lips and started to unbutton her shirt in a slow, teasing matter. Climbing into the car, Itachi shut the door and locked it with a reassured 'click'.

Taking the shirt off, Sakura's blood red bra glowed in dark car. Taking a finger, Sakura dragged it agonizingly slow through the valley of her breasts and past her tone abs into hip-hugger jeans. "Itachi…" Sakura started while pulling out her hand from her pants, "I can't seem to get my pants off… Care to help me?"

Itachi only clamored on top of her and started to kiss her body down. Starting from her forehead, to her nose, to her lips, her chin, her neck, the valley of her breasts and then to her pant line. Looking at Sakura, Itachi unbuttoned her pants and got the zipper between his teeth and pulled down with his accursed Uchiha smirk. Then her pants were tugged off slowly.

Groaning at the slow pace, Sakura kicked off her pants and pulled Itachi into a heated kiss while pulling at his shirt upwards. Pulling off the shirt, they broke the kiss for a moment before attacking each other in the small space. Sakura then started to pull off Itachi's pants when she felt Itachi attacked her neck. "Oh… Oh my GOD!" Sakura shrieked at the good feeling of Itachi sucking on her neck.

"Heh. I doubt I'm God… But I can take you to heaven and back to earth within the hour many, many times." Sitting up in the small space of the car, Itachi started to take off his pants and then his boxers. His manhood springing free from its prison.

Getting the idea, Sakura undid her bra with ease and untied her thong from the side and flicked them towards the front of the car. Both donning on sexy smirks, Itachi pulled Sakura into a quick embrace and lowered onto the seat before kissing her forehead.

"Hey! Don't start ruining the moment by **kissing** my big forehead!" Sakura pouted.

Chuckling, Itachi merely replied, "But it's so adorable… Along with your reaction to the way I cherish it, I can't help but kiss it."

"Psht. Whatever! You so totally ruined the-" Sakura started before Itachi suddenly entered her with a quick, hard thrust. "Oh~!" Sakura moaned softly.

"My dear, I am going to make you sing to me… All night long in this backseat," Itachi stated as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Wrapping her legs around Itachi's waist, Sakura pulled Itachi in every time he plunged into her. "Damn it… F-Faster!" she wailed.

"My Lady's wish is my command," Itachi growled out in-between thrusts. He started to pick up pace making the car move along making Sakura sob out in pure pleasure.

"I-Itachi! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum! Oh my god, I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me hard!"

Then the two climaxed a wondrous climax. Itachi collapsed onto Sakura's panting chest.

"Hm… This sooo made my day."

Looking up at Sakura oddly, Sakura only giggled. Shaking his head, Itachi pulled up away from her only to have her shift her hips and feel his cock come back to life.

"Round two already? Heh. Why am I not surprised?" Itachi pondered aloud. However, his thoughts were quickly shut off when Sakura started round two without him.

**~*~**

**Back with Sasuke and Mikoto… Oh! And Naruto…**

"I can't believe you almost shot her! That would have killed her! And where would that leave you, Sasuke?! Tell me, where would that leave you?" Mikoto lectured. It had been two hours since Itachi left with Sakura.

"…" Came the dead response of Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Please… Please tell me what you were thinking at that moment when you had the gun up to Sakura's head… What were you thinking…?"

"Ms. Mikoto…" Naruto whispered sadly. Sighing, Naruto placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and told her, "Ms. Mikoto, please go get some rest… The police are in your living room already waiting for you to bring Sasuke down there. I know this is hard for you… So I'll take him down there, okay? Go to bed and get some rest. We'll deal with the idi- Sasuke tomorrow. Okay?"

Looking back at Naruto, Mikoto's face was tear filled and her eyes flowing with sadness and confusion. Then looking back at Sasuke, Mikoto could only nod her head in submission. With that, she walked out of the room.

Waiting until he was sure Mikoto was in her room. Naruto narrowed his gaze onto Sasuke. "Well, let's get going downstairs." Walking across the room, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm into a strong hold and basically dragged Sasuke's sorry ass downstairs.

_Sasuke was later placed into jail, but then relocated into a rehabilitation center for crazy people._

**~*~**

**Okay! So here's part two for 'So You Think I'm Innocent'! Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it more than just sex too… If you hadn't noticed. Well, please please please review! :D**


End file.
